Akai ito
by marion1098
Summary: Même si je suis loin, même si trois mers et trente îles nous séparent, même si un ciel nous empêche de nous voir, même si tu es triste, même si tu es seul, sache que jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais je ne te laisserai, jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je ne penserai à quelqu'un d'autre et jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un plus fort que toi.


« Merci … Merci de m'avoir aimé ... »

Ace s'écroula sur le sol glacé . Pendant une fraction de secondes, le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Un immense cercle s'était formé autour des deux frères.

L'air était froid .

Le visage de Luffy devint blanc et perdit toute expression .

* * *

Ace se réveilla . Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

Il se leva difficilement la tête lui tournant. Il était dans un monde qu'il connaissait trop bien .

Il était dans le village de son enfance. Juste devant la maison de Dadan. Il s'approcha de la porte .

Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit clairement l'horrible voix de la femme. Elle hurlait et trois enfants défoncèrent la porte en courant.

Ace regarda les gosses courir en direction de la forêt . L'homme aux poings ardents les scruta, reconnaissant chaque personne : Sabo, Luffy et lui-même

_Je suis réellement mort . Ce ne sont que des souvenirs … _

Ace n'avait pas tord.

Ce n'était que des simples souvenirs plus ou moins importants de sa vie. Une sorte de bilan, il revivait tous ces moments, une deuxième fois .

Il suivit les gamins qui chahutaient, se poussant, rigolant, se moquant du plus jeune...

Ace souriait, cette époque lui manquait affreusement . C'est vrai que maintenant décédé, il pouvait voir à quel point le temps passe vite, et à quel point on passe à côté des choses les plus importantes.

_Oui, la belle époque .. _

« Allez ! On va s'entraîner ! ,criait Sabo.

-Oui ! ,acquiescèrent les deux frères.

Ace s'assit dans l'herbe toute proche et observa le combat, dont il connaissait déjà l'issue.

Il rit aux larmes en voyant les faibles attaques de Luffy et de son poing pas si au point …

C'était l'été, il faisait chaud et le soleil donnait de magnifiques rayons . Ace transpirait affreusement, ce qui était assez bizarre pour un mort … Il se décala pour s'adosser à l'ombre d'un immense chêne.

« Victoire : Ace ! ,cria Sabo qui arbitrait .

-Ouais ! J'te l'avais dit que j'étais trois millions de fois plus fort que toi !

-Mais ! C'est juste parce qu'on est en été et qu'il fait chaud ! J'aime pas l'été … ,se lamentait Luffy.

Ace rit une nouvelle fois devant ce spectacle . Luffy et sa tête de mule …

Puis, il s'assoupit quelques instants.

* * *

A son réveille il se retrouva dans un nouveau souvenir.

Horrible souvenir.

L'annonce de la mort de Sabo .

Ace eut un pincement au cœur en ressentant exactement le même sentiment que la première fois où il l'avait appris.

Il était dans la cabane de Dadan . Il ne se concentra pas sur son visage, mais sur celui de Luffy.

Le chapeau de paille était totalement paniqué, et traumatisé. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes s'enfonçant le chapeau sur tout le visage.

Ace s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prit dans ses bras, à cet instant .

Il commençait à regretter certaines choses...

« J'm'en fou ! T'es qu'une menteuse ! ,hurla le Ace du passé, qui partit en fermant violemment la porte et laissant son dernier frère seul dans le chagrin le plus total .

A cette vision, Ace eut une monstrueuse image de lui . Mais il se rappelait parfaitement pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction : Pour pleurer.

Car, oui, pour pleurer, il devait s'éloigner de son frère. Pas parce qu'il avait honte . Mais tout bêtement pour ne pas inquiéter Luffy.

Il se suivit . Il arriva sur la falaise, leur falaise.

Le chapeau de paille arriva juste à ce moment, s'allongea dans l'herbe et continua de pleurer.

« On vivra notre vie sans aucun regret ! »

« Je te promets de ne pas mourir. Comment je pourrai laisser un pleurnichard seul ? »

Ace sourit tristement à cette dernière phrase . Des larmes lui montèrent instantanément, il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse. Il avait laissé son petit frère pleurnichard seul .

Tout seul .

Ace se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura pour de bon . Il venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu . Son père, ses amis , son frère qu'il aimait tant , et tout simplement sa vie …

* * *

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il se retrouva sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche. Il se vit en compagnie d'un de ses meilleurs amis : Marco.

Ils riaient ensemble. Sur l'embarcation régnait une ambiance festive.

Tout se passait bien, et les Ace du passé prit la parole devant toute l'assemblée :

« Très bien, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est très simple. Je m'en vais. Mais pas définitivement, juste le temps d'arrêter ce traître de Barbe Noire. »

Tout le monde l'avait acclamé. Mais Ace revoyant ça, n'eut qu'un profond dégoût pour lui-même. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Si il avait écouté Marco et père, il serait encore en vie . Et oui, Marco et Barbe Blanche lui avaient proposé leur aide, de ne pas se lancer seul dans cette folie.

Ace fit le tour du bateau, une dernière fois, il tomba sur un miroir et s'observa. Le trou béant qui avait causé sa perte avait totalement disparut. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il s'assit contre le mur de sa cabine. Elle était jaune canari . Il détestait cette couleur. Son regard se posa sur une photo de lui étant gosse avec Luffy. Il la posa sur ses genoux et des larmes inondèrent ses beaux yeux noirs.

* * *

Quand il releva la tête, il était en hiver, et avait horriblement froid .

Il neigeait .

Ce souvenir fit sécher ses larmes.

Il se rappelait très bien ce souvenir. C'était l'un des meilleurs. Il venait de faire un saut dans le passé : il avait presque dix-sept ans et était encore sur l'île de Goa.

Luffy en avait quatorze.

Ils jouaient dans la neige .

« Dis Lu' … T'es pas trop triste que je parte ?

-Moi ? Non ! ,le chapeau de paille ne savait décidément pas mentir ..

De nombreux flocons recouvrirent leurs traces de pas .

« Hum … Je ne crois pas du tout à ce que tu dis … Mais bon, de toute manière je m'en vais au printemps … On a encore du temps à passer ensemble …

-Oui ! Et c'est juste génial !

-Oui … »

Ace resta assis dans l'herbe enneigée, à revivre la construction laborieuse de Mister Bonhomme De Neige Premier du Nom Roi des Bonhomme de Neige. Oui c'était le nom de l'espèce de tas qui devait ressembler à un homme des glaces …

Ace éclata de rire en vue du résultat . Mais les deux adolescents qu'il avait en face de lui étaient très satisfait de leur travail …

_On est pas des artistes, ça, c'est un fait … _

Il resta planté là, observant des faits inutiles pour lui, du moins . Il regardait deux mois de vie en version accélérée car, il ne choisissait pas les moments qu'il souhaitait voir.

* * *

Le prochain instant, était tout bonnement la veille de son départ pour la vie de pirate.

Les deux adolescents étaient encore une fois réuni sur la falaise, face à l'océan.

Une brise faisait voler les cheveux des garçons . Le soleil éclairait et brillait de toutes ses forces .

«Demain c'est le grand jour . Tu vas me manquer petit frère .

-Toi aussi . ,répondit assez froidement Luffy

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ace avait bien compris.

Les deux Ace -celui du passé et celui mort – s'approchèrent de Luffy et dirent d'une seule et même voix :

« Même si je suis loin, même si trois mers et trente îles nous séparent, même si un ciel nous empêche de nous voir, même si tu es triste, même si tu es seul, sache que jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais je ne te laisserai, jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je ne penserai à quelqu'un d'autre et jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un plus fort que toi. »

Et là les deux Ace, d'un seul et même élan, embrassèrent Luffy.

* * *

Après ce baiser, Ace se rendit compte que le monde avait changé, encore un nouveau souvenir ?

Non . Il était dans le présent .

La réalité en quelque sorte.

Et ce qu'il vit , ce qu'il vit était juste insupportable.

Il était devant deux tombes majestueuses.

La première, celle de Barbe Blanche, avec un champs de pensées blanches tout autour d'une croix blanche , évidemment, avec le long manteau propre à son défunt propriétaire .

Ace effleura la veste de la main avant de continuer sa route vers la seconde : La sienne .

Mais ce n'est pas pour voir le monument à son effigie qu'il y alla . Mais pour une personne qui y était . Une personne ? Non. La personne .

Il s'attarda deux bonnes minutes devant sa tombe . Il ne s'attendait pas un aussi bel hommage.

Une croix de chêne avec son chapeau et son collier.

Autour d'un magnifiques champs de tulipes rouges .

Un seul petit chemin de terre coupait le cercle de fleurs.

_Les tulipes mes fleurs préférées … T'as bien choisi p'tit frère … _

Ace emprunta l'étroit chemin, et se plaça derrière son frère.

Luffy était assis en tailleur, Ace était dans la même position.

Il observait le chapeau de paille .

« Salut Ace. Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas à la hauteur pas à la hauteur de ta gloire.

Pas à la hauteur de ton sacrifice .

Mais maintenant, je suis fort. Tu te rappelles le jour sur la falaise où j'ai crié que je deviendrai plus fort pour ne plus perdre personne ? Et bien désormais, je ne perdrai plus personne . ,le chapeau de paille parlait avec certitude, mais sa voix se brisa à de nombreuses reprises.

_Oui je me rappelle parfaitement ... _

-Tu me manques … Ace … Reviens je t'en prie … Si t'es plus là j'fais comment ? … ,les yeux de Luffy brillaient .

_Je suis là …. _Ace caressa les épaules de son frère , avant de l'enlacer . Il sentait la peau de Luffy, mais le chapeau de paille ne pouvait sentir cette étreinte .

-Tu vois, quand t'es mort, j't'en ai voulu, je ne pouvais croire que tu m'avais laissé, que tu t'étais sacrifié. Que t'étais parti , et cela pour toujours. Que tu n'avais pas tenu ta promesse … Mais en réfléchissant, car oui, ça m'arrive -Luffy eut un maigre sourire, son frère aussi- Je me suis rappelé d'une phrase qui m'a marqué. Un jour de printemps, à la veille d'un certain départ. Je sais pertinemment que tu es loin, que tu es à plus d'un ciel de moi, je sais que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras, et que jamais tu ne m'oublieras. Parce que jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais ni laissé ni abandonné, jusqu'à présent, t'as été le meilleur. Tu m'as protégé, tu t'es même sacrifié, t'as donné ta vie pour moi. Tout comme j'aurais donné la mienne pour toi.

Et que même si la mort nous a séparé, je sais qu'on se retrouvera, et qu'on sera heureux .

Tout simplement heureux.

Juste heureux. ,Luffy murmura cette phrase.

_Oui on sera heureux … _Ace avait les bras autour des épaules de son frère.

-Je savais que tu n'aimais que moi. Et je n'aime que toi.

Je suis retourné chez Dadan, je lui ai fait passer ton message. Elle était très triste de ta mort, et elle m'a serrée dans ses bras ! T'imagines l'horreur ? Shishishi ! ,Luffy riait mais ça sonnait faux.

_Quoi cette vieille peau t'as fait un câlin ? Petit chanceux ! Hahaha … _

-On avait un grand avenir, mais visiblement, le destin en a décidé autrement.

Un blanc se créa . Les deux frères pensaient, chacun de leur côté, à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie, si Ace avait survécu.

-Ce qui va le plus me manquer, c'est sûrement nos bagarres, nos disputes, nos rêves, notre futur, notre bisou … Si j'avais su que tu partirai si tôt, je n'aurai pas perdu tout ce temps avant de te dire que je t'aime et que t'es la personne la plus importante pour moi .

Si seulement j'avais pas ramassé ce bout de papier … Tu serais avec moi, et on serait devenu fort, ensemble. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai condamné … On était sorti de l'enfer … ,Les yeux du plus jeune s'inondèrent ne pouvant plus s'arrêter tant la tristesse était profonde.

_Non , c'est entièrement ma faute, si j'avais pas répondu … Je t'en supplie, ne vie pas avec des regrets Luffy …_ ,Ace suivit son frère : à son tour des larmes glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues, pour s'écraser sur les épaules de Luffy.

-« Les larmes sont parfois une réponse inappropriée à la mort. Quand une vie a été vécue vraiment honnêtement, vraiment avec succès, ou simplement vraiment, la meilleure réponse à la ponctuation finale de la mort est un sourire» , tu souriais … T'étais heureux … Pourquoi Ace ? Pourquoi ? …

POURQUOI ? C'EST INJUSTE ! ACE ! REVIENS REVIENS ! Je peux pas continuer comme ça ! ACE !

Le chapeau de paille ne pleurait pas, il se noyait littéralement dans ses larmes. Il criait comme à MarinFord. Il en voulait toujours à la mort de lui avoir prit la plus belle des choses de sa vie.

_Luffy je te supplie encore une fois, arrêtes de pleurer … Bordel … ,_Ace qui pleurait légèrement, explosa en sanglot.

Après de longue minutes, Luffy se calma, ou du moins essaya, est réussi avec du mal a prononcer ces mots :

-L'amour est plus fort que tout .

_L'amour est plus fort que tout p'tit frère_ . , fut la réponse d'Ace .

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi. L'un derrière l'autre.

Pleurant de tristesse.

Pleurant de colère.

Pleurant la perte de l'un et le malheur de l'autre.

Plus le temps passait, plus Ace disparaissait .

C'était la fin .

Pour de bon.

Il quitta définitivement son frère et partit dans un autre monde.

Abandonnant une deuxième fois Luffy qui continuait de pleurer.

_Ce n'est pas un adieux Luffy, seulement un au revoir. _


End file.
